


Don't Wake a Baby Up

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Don't Wake a Baby Up [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Babies, F/M, Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who finally haves a Baby sister but everyone warns her not to wake her up.





	Don't Wake a Baby Up

Marinette and Tom heard a soft baby cry.

Marinette saws her mother holding a bundle.

Sabine said "Marinette I like you to meet your new sister Marianna Rose Dupain Cheng"

Marianna has black hair and blue eyes.

Marinette's eyes widen in awe.

Marinette said "Aww I have a sister Hey there"

Tom said "Mariana"

"Mariana I like that nickname"

Marianna giggles.

Marianna yawned.

Marinette pulls out an old music box.

She decided to play an old music box.

Marianna goes to sleep.


End file.
